hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Jagi
The second-youngest of the four Hokuto brothers, was also the least skilled of them. He used a shotgun to dispense with most of his victims. Enraged at Kenshirō being chosen successor, he attacked him. Kenshiro defended himself and was preparing to finish Jagi with the Hokuto Hachimon Kyuudan (Eighth Agony, Ninth Break) technique, but with Jagi being his stepbrother Kenshiro could not bring himself to kill him. Despite this, Jagi's head became disfigured from Kenshiro's first attack. Utilizing his own Hokuto Shin Ken techniques, Jagi was able to counteract any further effects of the attack, and would later appear with metal implants to protect the swelling on his head. The reason for this is that he appears to have a self concious personality about his appearance and suffers from an inferiority complex. With even more hatred for Kenshirō, Jagi convinced Shin into taking Yulia from Ken. He professed to Shin that Kenshiro was unworthy of a Nanto woman and that only Shin could protect her. Jagi then donned a helmet to hide his hideous face and put seven scars on his chest. He then impersonated Ken and did horrible atrocities in Ken's name. During this period Jagi killed Rei's parents and kidnapped Airi, selling her into slavery. He also appropriated Nanto Sei Ken, however his technique was so inferior that Kenshiro remarked on its slowness and that it was an insult to Shin's Nanto Sei Ken . Jagi was eventually hunted down and killed by Kenshirō. After his death, Jagi (quickly forgotten) is usually unaccounted for in the manga when the Hokuto Brothers are mentioned. Jagi was voiced by Kōji Totani in the TV series, Chikao Ōtsuka in the 1986 movie and David Itō 2007 OVA Yuria Den. He was voiced by Dan Woren in Streamline Pictures' dub of the 1986 movie. Personality Of the four step-brothers, Jagi is the most reprehensible and dishonourable. He uses metal implants to subdue the violent swelling on his head, and also inflicted seven scars on his own body in order to imitate and defame Kenshiro. This epitomizes the true extent of Jagi's vendetta against his younger brother. His style and methods of fighting are dishonorable as evidenced during a training session in the anime in which he spits his signature needles at Kenshiro and claims to be the victor. As noted by Kenshiro, Jagi uses surprise tactics and deception to fight his opponents much like a ninja would. His manner of dress and his mask also indicates that his methods resemble that of a ninja. His personality dictates that victory comes at any cost, even at the cost of one's allies. Through the use of his shotgun, needles, and the use of a gas tank on top of a heliport, this demonstrates to what lengths he will go to in order to win. Even sacrificing children are fair game according to Jagi. Trivia Jagi's mask is believed to have been inspired by the manga Sukeban Deka and its TV series, Sukeban Deka II: Shōjo Tekkamen Densetsu. His "What's my name?" line is attributed to Muhammad Ali, who shouted this to Ernie Terrell. Gallery File:Jagi (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG File:Jagi (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG File:Gaigii.PNG File:Jagi (Atomiswave).gif Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Gokuaku no Hana characters Category:Hokuto Shin Ken practitioners Category:Shirogane no Seija characters Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Minions of Raoh